Fill the Void
by crush.mode
Summary: When he saw those green eyes burning, he almost didn't mind the fact that his body was being used to fill that endless void. AkuDem smut. Oneshot.


**-blinks several times in succession- Two submissions in one week? I honestly can't believe it. But still, here I am, it's 3:30 in the morning and I'm typing up my newest creation. I'm proud to bring you my first attempt at AkuDem smut. The idea struck me while I was at work this evening, and I just had to write it out. I'm rather pleased with it, really. -coughs-**

**You know the rules. Flames will be used to toast marshmallows. Reviews are rewarded with cookies. Or a lifetime of servitude, whichever you prefer. **

**I still don't own Kingdom Hearts. -snaps fingers- Dammit. **

**--------------------------------------------**

Demyx sat atop Memory's Skyscraper, gazing out across the expanse of The World That Never Was. It was oddly beautiful in twilight; the deep, blazing red of the setting sun casting shadows in all directions.

The fire in the sky reminded him much to much of a certain Nobody with emeralds for eyes.

Behind him, the evening air crackled as a dark portal materialized. He didn't have to turn around to know who it was.

Thin arms snaked around his midsection, pulling him up from his almost meditative position. The Nocturne frowned; he wasn't feeling particularly companionable.

Gloved hands wandered down to slender hips as cool lips pressed close to the side of his throat. He sighed.

"Not now, Axel."

"Why not now?" the redhead murmured softly, his mouth hovering over the spot that should have been pulsing in tune with an organ all Nobodies lacked. His tongue swept languidly across warm skin.

"Now's as good a time as any, you know."

Demyx unconsciously leaned into the taller Nobody, silently conceding as he almost always did. He felt the smile against his neck as a portal formed around them, darkness swallowing what was left of the waning twilight.

He would never admit that the stolen moments they shared--the passion wrought by pale lips and bony hips--were the only instances he felt alive. Not when he knew full well that he could never fill the empty space left by Roxas' absence.

But when he saw those green eyes burning, that mouth as it engulfed his length in moist, seductive heat, he almost didn't mind the fact that his body was being used to fill that endless void.

Demyx lay stretched across soft black sheets, back arched almost painfully as Axel's tongue teased the underside of his cock. It was maddening that he could be completely incapacitated by the slightest of touches, the smallest nips of teeth perhaps just a bit too sharp. He groaned deliciously as the redhead took him in fully, fingers knotting in that mess of hair the color of blood.

Axel pulled back, grinning wickedly, trailing scorching kisses along the Nocturne's flushed skin until he reached his mouth. Demyx surged forward, capturing those swollen lips with his own, his tongue seeking every crevice and committing his taste to memory.

"Now," he whispered harshly, hips grinding upward. He felt more than heard the silent chuckle.

The redhead smirked. "Why now?" A fingertip lightly traced the line of his jaw, followed by a playful nip of perfect white teeth.

"Why_not_now?" the sitarist countered, mocking his earlier question. "It's as good a time as--_FUCK!_"

His hips bucked at the sudden intrusion, pain blossoming hot and raw without the aid of lubrication. Needing the contact, desperate for release, Demyx thrust against those bony hips, legs curling around that lithe frame. Blue eyes glazed over as he bared his throat to the man above him.

The growl that rose from deep within the redhead's chest was feral as he set the pace, deep and probing as he searched for the spot that would make the Nocturne scream. His teeth grazed a jutting clavicle, scraping across delicate flesh. The groan he was awarded was almost enough to make him come.

_So close._

He thrust harder and Demyx keened, his back arching beautifully.

_So .. close .. _

"Axel!"

Teeth came down hard on the sharp angle of his collarbone, breaking skin just enough to bleed. Demyx's entire body vibrated with the intensity of his orgasm as Axel shuddered his own release.

"Dem .."

It was so soft he barely registered it.

The Nocturne brought his hands away from the mess of spikes, trailing fingertips lightly down the Nobody's spine. Axel sighed softly.

It would be much too easy to get used to this.

He tried not to acknowledge the empty ache in his chest as the redhead rolled over, collapsing on his side and nestling into the pillow. Axel curled his body against him, a wayward hand tracing soft patterns across sweat-slick skin almost absently.

Demyx tried not to notice.


End file.
